<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date at Nautilus Park by VaansAbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101644">Date at Nautilus Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaansAbs/pseuds/VaansAbs'>VaansAbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaansAbs/pseuds/VaansAbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow takes Serah out on a date to Nautilus Park. There they see the Pompa Sancta parade, play some games, and Snow even wins a certain prize for Serah later on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serah Farron/Snow Villiers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date at Nautilus Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nautilus Park, the City of Dreams, as everyone called it on Cocoon. Many people believed the city (which was one large amusement park) could grant even the most impossible of wishes. But Snow was going to make his wish on the fireworks in Bodhum. Today he was here, they were here, to have fun and that’s all he wanted. To take his mind off PSICOM, monsters, and even Serah’s antagonistic sister, Lightning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serah and Snow had just arrived and made their way off the train they had taken to get to the city. As always, there were a myriad of crowds of people everywhere with very little room to breathe. Even at the edge of the park, people found pleasure in whatever sights they could see. Most people, he suspected, just use it as an opportunity to chat. Or maybe they had gotten lost and wound up back here. That had been the case for him many times in the past. Thankfully Serah was with him this time and they had a map. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple made their way through the crowds, Serah holding onto Snow’s hand to not get lost. There was a small gap in the throngs of people near one of the giant screens that displayed the times of all the shows at the park, the weather, when the trains were leaving and arriving, and even sometimes played the news but nothing ever happened on Cocoon really so that was just a small screen in the corner just barely noticeable to anyone that was not looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The din of the crowds made the volume of the screen barely audible. Thankfully subtitles were a thing because just as Serah and Snow broke through, the anchor of the program was just announcing that the show, “Eidolons on Parade”, was about to begin. It was a show Serah had wanted to see. She’d heard so much about it from her classmates in school and even the little kids that played around NORA’s restaurant. It was actually the Pompa Sancta Parade, and it helped keep the event of the history of the War of Transgression alive. This was her first time seeing it. She and Lightning never had time to go because after their parents died and Lightning started working, the two sisters never really had time with each other, and Lightning never got enough time off work to visit Nautilus. Even now her sister was working. But Serah was grateful that Snow had taken time off from his duties as the leader of NORA to spend time with her at such a special place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! If we don’t hurry, we’re going to miss the show, Snow!” Serah frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffing out his chest, Snow said, “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll get you there in no time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because of his colossal size (Snow was over six feet) or maybe it was because his trench coat intimidated people, but the crowd seemed to just melt away once Snow, clutching Serah’s hand, barreled his way through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Scuse me! Coming through! Oops, sorry, miss. Sorry, sir. Ah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow that was much easier than it was to get to the large screens near the center of the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serah couldn’t stop herself from chuckling again at her boyfriend, and that’s when she noticed some things that amusement parks bring - or at least the only one in all of Cocoon. The smells of the salty, deep-fried fair food unlike anything back home, the beeps and tings of the machinery and rides, the laughter and shouts from all the park goers, and even the smell of greenery from the vegetation from the plants that lived in the park. A faint trace of chocobo dotted the air too, and Serah remembered they had a chocobo farm here. Maybe they could visit?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the smile on her face quickly disappeared when she noticed the swelling crowd up ahead. Was this what amusement parks were always like? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was his turn to worry. Snow at least knew that it wasn’t because of how they had arrived on the bridge between the entrance and the park. Had the show already started? Were they late? But then he noticed the crowd up ahead. Snow had never seen “Eidolons on Parade”. He was more of an adventurous guy (with amusement parks at least) so he was always on one of the roller coasters or at one of the mini-game stations instead of at the parades or the entertainment shows. But he knew the shows were popular. Even people who had never come to Nautilus loved these shows they’d never seen outside of commercials, pictures in pamphlets or even brief clips online. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried about the crowd? I think it’s always this big. Many people enjoy the shows here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm… What had Lebreau mentioned before they had left? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what Lebreau said beforehand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘It doesn’t matter where you are, you’ll be able to view the show from every angle imaginable!’” Serah replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friend, Lebreau, somehow always comes to Nautilus. She was the expert of all things amusement park related - from shortcuts, to tips, to even finding the best deals. Lebreau had given them a crash course for a week before the trip, and it surprised Serah she had worried about being able to see the show at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Nothing to worry about. But let’s hurry, anyway. I think some more stragglers are coming in.” He pointed over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She nodded, and the two continued down the bridge to the main entrance of the park where even more people were located. There wasn’t much room for looking at what else the park contained because of all the people, and thankfully what Lebreau had said was true. Once the show began, screens popped up almost simultaneously all around the place, making it near impossible to miss the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the show, it was a sight to behold. It began with Carbuncle summoning Siren, who was playing her harp while her watery companions danced in merriment. What they didn’t know was that the evil Pulse fal’cie was on his way with his own band of fiery companions and a l’cie that would try to rip Cocoon from her perch in the sky. As those fiery companions danced, they did away with the water dancers. The crowd was awash with cheers and gasps. The holograms were almost lifelike - a show of the amazing technological advances of Cocoon. It wasn’t long after before Ramuh, the cocoon fal’cie, arrived with his own l’cie to stop the Pulse threat. The two l’cie clashed in an epic display of fire and thunder. The crackle of lightning and the intense heat of flames were felt even in the crowd (or maybe that was just because of the machines the park used to make the show feel more real). It wasn’t long before the Pulse l’cie transformed into a vicious monster that could bring down Cocoon, but after realizing the threat, the Cocoon l’cie transformed too. It transformed into Valefor to save Cocoon and her people. Light and darkness clashed, and when the two creatures collided, they exploded in a burst of light. Of course most people knew how the actual war ended - with Cocoon’s outer shell damaged and all those that once lived in the Hanging Edge forced to evacuate (if they hadn’t died first). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd went wild and even Serah and Snow couldn’t help but to cheer and to whoop along. The energy was contagious. No wonder everyone loved this show. Once the show had reached its conclusion and the crowd’s cheering had died down, a screen popped up with a group of ladies advertising the show’s characters and ever popular Carbuncle as toys at the very booths and shops throughout the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when many of the people who had come to the main area to see the show dispersed. The congestion of people went down, and finally they could breathe. The air was still hot and electric from what had just transpired, but Serah’s eyes were wide in amazement. Snow laughed. He had liked the show, but Serah, a history buff, probably enjoyed it more even if it had some artistic liberties here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you liked the show?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serah chuckled. "Yeah, I did. They left out what happened after Pulse and Cocoon clashed. I guess they thought it was too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm sure you could always offer your input. You are going to Eden to study, so I'm sure they'd love to have feedback from you. And who knows? Maybe with all the historical breakthroughs you'll make while in school, you could even teach me something new!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Teach a dog some new tricks, hmm?" She smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I wouldn't call myself just any ol' dog."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what one would you be then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm…" Snow placed a finger on his chin. "What're those gold ones called again? Golden retrievers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Lightning could definitely see you as one of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed while crossing his arms over his chest. Then he leaned in closer to Serah. "But I'm only interested in what you think, Serah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed crimson at his proximity and his honestness. This was a ridiculous turn their conversation had taken and a part of her silently regretted even bringing it up, but… looking at Snow, she agreed with her absent sister's assessment. Snow was definitely like a golden retriever in a lot of ways. He was loyal, kind, caring, and was always at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she'd never tell him that. It was too embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, mister. That's for me to know and you to never find out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms too, which only caused Snow to laugh again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was laughing so much today in so short a time, but it was okay. After the fireworks festival in Bodhum, they would have a few months together before Serah was off to college in Eden, the city where PSICOM, the Sanctum, and the fal'cie, Eden lived. Whatever time he could get with her, he'd cherish. He didn't know how long Serah would study for, and how often she could make it back to Bodhum. Even now, in this moment when they were so close, Snow wanted to grab hold of her tight and never let her go. Perhaps some small part of him from when he was a boy still worried that those he cherished dearly would eventually leave him, and while he knew Serah and even NORA were different, that small part of him still worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Cocoon to Snow? Anybody home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently just thinking about the actual future of Serah leaving Bodhum had been enough to take his attention elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. I was just thinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'That's for me to know, and you to never find out!'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course this resulted in a fresh round of giggles and laughs, but after it had died down the two decided on what they would do next, and in part, they had those ladies advertising Carbuncle toys to thank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the main area of Nautilus behind and made their way towards the midway where all kinds of carnival games and even smaller attractions were located. They started off with the smaller games which consisted throwing darts at balloons shaped like bombs, throwing baseballs at flan, bumper cars, ring toss, and even shooting water at a target to make their cactuar run faster. The prizes they won (which comprised an assortment of stuffed animals, plastic toys, balloons, a tonberry lantern, and even a succulent in the shape of a cactuar) were all sent to their hotel room for convenience so they wouldn’t have to lug them around the amusement park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller attractions were mostly kiddy rides, but there was a certain charm when riding them with someone special. So it was with relatively fresh eyes that both Serah and Snow experienced the carousel, swings, and even the house of mirrors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With faces flushed from the electricity in the air that they had felt, the two made their way off the tunnel of love and headed to a park bench to rest. The smells of giant Cockatrice legs, corn dogs, pretzels, elephant ears, churros, and popcorn wafted into their noses and made their stomachs growl causing both of them to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ve been having so much fun that we forgot to eat!” Snow chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… But should we eat now or later? Didn’t you say you wanted to go on the roller coasters? I’ve only been on the small ones they’ve had in Bodhum during the festivals and fairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow knew he wouldn’t get sick. Not with how often he’d been on the roller coasters here, but since Serah had never been and wasn’t used to the giant, bombastic ones in Nautilus, maybe they could have a snack and then eat lunch later. But just thinking about food was enough to make his mouth water, but enough for his stomach to growl again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy, you’re really hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Ugh!” He clutched his stomach and made a funny face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when a man selling pretzels walked by and Snow jumped up and immediately stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two medium pretzels, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man gave him two pretzels with napkins and Snow gave him 1000 gil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Snow nodded and turned back to Serah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretzels, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figure we can have these now and then a larger meal later, like before or after we get back to the hotel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Serah’s mouth was too full to respond. She was just as hungry as Snow and had already plowed down on her salty snack. The softness of the bread combined with the salt exploded in her mouth and made her sigh in pleasure. It had been a long time since she’d had a pretzel, actually. She was more into eating healthy than eating unhealthy, but today was special. Today, she decided, was okay if she wanted to eat unhealthy and greasy food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In between bites, Snow took this opportunity to look all around them and admire the scenery. Sure the crowds were still huge as ever, but there was just something in the air that made all the warm colours around him, the loud beeping of machinery, the smells of the greasy foods, and the chatter of the people around him feel him with happiness and ease. Not once had he thought about PSICOM since the Pompa Sancta Parade. Not once did he have to worry about monsters or the Sanctum finding out about their garden in Bodhum or the fact they had taken and tweaked military vehicles for use on their escapades in and around Bodhum. He wasn’t, or rather hadn’t been, thinking about all the things that constantly worried him. Gadot was right. This was doing wonders for him, and he imagined it was for Serah too. She was always worrying about her sister and school. He was glad that their friends had suggested that they come to Nautilus. They’d have to repay them somehow. Maybe some souvenirs or trinkets would be alright. Maybe some spices named after Ifrit and Ramuh for Lebreau, a mug for Yuj, a ridiculous shirt for Gadot, and… a sheep figurine for Maqui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flock of sheep that wandered the park came up to nuzzle the couple’s legs. Their bleets were loud but musical, and they were so small. Serah wiped her hands on her napkin and knelt down to pet them with her free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bahhh~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. ‘Bah~’ right back at ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow had finished his pretzel and came to kneel beside Serah. He, too, petted some sheep. Their soft coats felt nice to his callused hands. Someday these same sheep would get sheared and the park would donate their wool to be made into clothing that would then go to an orphanage. Probably the same one he, Gadot, and Lebreau had spent their childhood in after losing their parents. Many of the children loved getting the new clothes, but others had loved seeing the sheep even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I wonder how they’re doing over there. Maybe me and the gang can stop by one day and deliver food or toys.’ Snow thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Snow was lost in his train of thought, one sheep had taken to licking his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Snow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serah just pointed to the sheep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey little guy. I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I know my pretzel hands taste nice, but the salt isn’t good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheep just went on licking until Snow had to pull his hand away. The sheep just tried to go back and Snow jokingly said, “I wonder if he likes me. Can we keep him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serah kissed him on his cheek, and said, "I don't think the staff would be too happy with us taking a sheep away from the park."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratched his head and shrugged. "I'm sure I can persuade them to let us have him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Snow…" Serah shook his head and helped him stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two said goodbye to their little sheep friend and made their way to the Behemoth Blast, and Titan’s Rampaging Storm roller coasters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One chocolate rose for the missus.” Snow bowed and handed Serah a rose he had won at whack-a-sandworm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to give me food after we just got off those death machines?!” Her voice rose an octave, but she wasn’t angry. The roller coasters had scared the wits out of her and by the time she had gotten off both attractions, her legs had turned to jelly. Snow just walked off like it was nothing at all. She wished she had his enthusiasm for such rides. Her heart, that was still ramming against her throat even now, could only take the ‘baby’ ones back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Two chocolate roses - one for me, and one for you.” He pulled another one out from behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just shaking her head, she continued on her way to the shooting gallery and the test of strength - two last games to play before they would make their way to the Chocobo Farm before turning in for the night and then heading home in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Racing to catch up to her, Snow glimpsed a new stuffed animal - a Moogle. Maybe he could get one for her as a surprise. It certainly seemed like the gift Serah would like. At least he hoped she would, though he had a feeling if Lightning ever found out, that was just another thing Serah’s scary sister would yell at him about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘And why would you get her such a childish gift? That’s so like you, too. She’s going to college. She doesn’t need things like that.’ He could already imagine the venom and ice dripping from her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had caught up to Serah, he took her hand in his, squeezed it, and kissed her on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling herself turn crimson as the warm blood rushed to her face, Serah murmured, “Wh-what was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’. I just wanted to kiss you, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only caused her to turn an even deeper shade of crimson, but before they could say anything else, the ringing sound of a bell reached their ears. Up ahead, someone threw their arms up in celebration as they were awarded a stuffed plush of Valefor for winning at the shooting gallery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh~ C’mon, Snow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clutched his hand and pulled him along towards the stall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of a tiny five foot five young woman dragging along her six-foot boyfriend was a comical sight. A couple of girls they passed snickered, and a few guys whistled and laughed. But Snow didn't see what was so hysterical. He could feel Serah's excitement as she clenched his hand tightly, determined to reach the stall before the next group of people took their seats. He had seen it, too, in her eyes before she took his hand. While her eyes had lit up at the parade earlier, this wasn't like earlier. He knew Serah was always into history and always enthusiastic about learning something new about their home, but the look she had over this was almost like nostalgia. Like she'd done something like this before, but not in a long time, and as far as Snow knew, there were no stalls like this at the fairs back in Bodhum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady working the stall was wearing a Moogle bobble, and Snow thought of the plush Moogle he had seen just moments before. The prizes that were on display behind the ornate display of racing cactuars were the same as the prizes everywhere else. There wasn't a Moogle in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Serah took her seat, picking a white and pink striped cactuar, Snow took this opportunity to ask the lady behind the counter where he could find a Moogle plush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Those are brand new! We just got that line of merchandise about a month ago. They're totally hot right now, but I think the strength test has a few left if you're lucky enough to win one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'A test of strength, huh?' That wouldn't be a big deal for him. Everyday on the battlefield Snow used his body as a weapon to take out monsters while the others used guns and grenades. He'd always been like this, but he hoped that now his recklessness would pay off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I’ll head there after."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow took a seat next to Serah, who was bouncing up and down in her seat. They soon filled the last remaining seats and the game would soon begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The objective was simple. Each person was armed with an automatic crossbow in the shape of a cactuar that would shoot as many UFOs as possible to gain points. Bronze, silver, and gold UFOs were the targets, but if you were lucky enough to hit a platinum UFO, you would win big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On your marks! Get set!! GO!!" The lady in the Moogle bobble rang a buzzer announcing the start of the game, and everybody immediately took to shooting their targets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serah was fast. It was like this was second nature to her. One, two, three UFOs were down before Snow had shot down one. He could see from the corner of his eye how seriously she took this game and how fast and precise she was in taking down her targets. Bronze, silver, gold, and even the platinum UFO didn't stand a chance against her skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her points quickly shot up while everyone else lagged behind. It wasn't long before the buzzer went off again and she was announced as the winner with a score of 33000 points. In comparison, Snow had around 13000 while the others had anywhere between 20000 and 5000. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moogle Bobble handed Serah a large stuffed chocobo chick, which she then had delivered to their hotel room by automatic robot delivery. Fast, efficient, and extremely convenient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping off her stool and swinging her arms, her lips stretched into a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was pretty good out there, wasn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll say. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the UFO game behind, they could hear laughter and screams from the rides (Leviathan's Log Ride, Scrambled Chocobos, and a haunted mansion) as they made their way through the throng of people to the test of strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before Mom and Dad died, he taught me how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents had died when she was still young, and Lightning had taken it upon herself to raise Serah. The memories she had of her parents that day still brought a smile to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to teach me and Light self-defense, but she wouldn’t hear of it. She didn’t want to entertain the idea that we might have to protect ourselves if our parents weren’t there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t really talk about her parents that often with most people. She had a hard enough time trying to talk to Lightning about them without her getting irrationally angry, so before meeting Snow, she just kept her thoughts bottled up inside her. It wasn’t healthy, and she knew that. A classmate of her’s had recommended keeping a diary and at first it was a great idea, but each day Serah worried Lightning would find it and she didn’t want to deal with all the problems that would bring. Which is why she was glad she met Snow. She could talk about anything with him. He was so easy to talk to and so kind. Totally the polar opposite of Lightning when it came to conversations they should be having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I can see it clear as day. Light, more or less, yells at me for everything under the sun but kid Light? Was she just as much of a firecracker as she is now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Serah continued, “Yeah. When my dad gave up on that and began teaching me how to use a bow, she almost threw a fit over that too, but Mom was the one who eventually convinced her it was okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed a family of a mom, dad, and their two kids. It reminded Serah of what could’ve been if her parents had still been around. Snow wondered something similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom told her she’d learned how to use a bow at my age and that it’d be perfect for when I could compete in school. Light eventually caved, but not before making sure she was present at all of my lessons. She also began learning how to use a sword right around then too, but she refused to let our dad teach her so she took fencing in school instead of archery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow nodded in response. The topic of her parents was a tough one, but he had always told her he was here for her - no matter what. He also knew what it was like to not have parents because his had left him at an orphanage when he was little. If it hadn’t been for Gadot and Lebreau, would he be like he is now? Or would he be closed off to everybody like Lightning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking one look at Serah’s expression full of sadness, nostalgia, and longing, Snow slipped his hand into hers, squeezed, and said, “Did you ever take the title for having the best archery skills?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” She shook her head, but the smile had replaced the frown on her face. “I never competed. By the time I was old enough, I was already head over heels for history that archery took a backseat to everything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe one day, you’ll be able to go back to it. Hey. Don’t they have archery clubs in Eden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their talk soon turned to colleges, the past times in the capital of Cocoon, the best places to shop and to eat, and even advice they’d learned from Yuj. They were close to the test of strength when their conversation had taken a turn into where Serah would stay while in school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the UFO game was Serah’s strong suit, then the same could be said for Snow about the test of strength. Nothing came as easily to him as punching targets, and it looked like there were actually more than a few Moogle toys left. There was a long line of people at their destination. Some were flexing their muscles in anticipation of their turn. Others fidgeted, and the rest cheered on whoever was at the bell next. No one rang the bell at the top and those that desperately wanted a Moogle toy quickly got back in line to try, try again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serah was still beaming from her high at the last game so when she put her hands on her hips and proudly stated her boyfriend would be the one to hit the bell and take home the main prize, Snow felt his face and neck grow hotter by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two girls in line giggled while some boys bulked when they took in Snow’s massive size. He could a few of them whisper, “There’s no way I’m a match for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the girls moved off to the side, dragging her partner with her and said, “Well, if you’re that sure, why don’t you guys go next?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow could see the corners of the girl’s mouth move upwards in a kind of smirk. She didn’t believe he could do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you see his muscles? We’re no match for him. He’ll take home all the Moogles!!” One guy cried, falling to his knees in exasperation. His partner just rolled their eyes and pulled him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when an idea came to Snow. If they really wanted a Moogle so badly, maybe he could help everyone win one, but Serah had other ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! Snow will most definitely win, and he’ll win all the Moogles, AND he’ll share them all with everyone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only caused some people to burst out in cheers and whoops, while others looked dubious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that alright with you?” Serah turned to the game attendant who meekly compiled. She was absolutely a force to be reckoned with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Snow. Get up there!” In a matter of seconds, she was now behind him and was pushing him forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! Just leave everything to me!” How had they gotten into this situation again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attendant was holding the mallet with two hands and her shoulders slumped as if a heavy weight had been lifted, or rather taken from them. Wielding it with ease, Snow tapped one end of it against his hand as he stood in front of the target he was meant to hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'There's no need to keep everybody waiting.' he thought and his arm swung down. Mallet and lever met with a clang. While others would have felt a vibration run through their arms and legs at such a swing, Snow barely felt anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up and up and up the little metal pick rose until it hit the bell at the top with a satisfying clang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Way to go, Snow!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others clapped and whooped and the next thing he knew a gaggle of girls were rushing past him to grab the stuffed animal Snow effortlessly won for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hey! One at a time!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game attendant was about to be mobbed until Serah stopped in front of the girls, with hands on hips, and said, "First you should thank my boyfriend for winning you these prizes, and secondly form a line! How do you expect everyone to get a prize if you rush up here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly everyone formed a line and Snow stood by a bit dumbfounded as he watched Serah help the game attendant hand out prizes. By the time they had finished and everyone had said 'thank you', another new line had formed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for helping me out. Here's your prize." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Moogle plush in hand, the couple waved goodbye and made their way to the Nautilift for their last stop - the Chocobo farm. It wouldn’t take long to get there. Once inside the Nautilift, it was one quick trip through the water and they were at their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stench of chocobo reached their noses before they had even stepped out of their pod. There was not a thing in the world that could mask the smell of a chocobo. Chocobos were cute creatures, but they were also really smelly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chocobo correl wasn’t just home to the bright yellow birds, but it was where the sheeps of the park lived too. Serah waved to a few that passed by them and smiled. It almost sounded like they were singing along with the music that was playing in this section of the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near the entrance to the main area where the rest of the chocobo dwelled, another stand shop stand was located. This one sold Carbuncle too, but it also sold chocobo and sheep figurines, pupu elixir and sheep's milk, and it even sold shiva wine and ifrit cookies here too. They even sold balloons in the shape of chocobos, and a few circular ones had a decorative bomb on them too. Many children were gathered around it with their parents, and Serah hugged her Moogle toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, the pair were silent with each other as they interacted with the correl’s inhabitants, and it was only when the two were all alone with a mother chocobo and her child did Serah finally break that silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Snow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing her toy, she continued, “Thanks for the moogle. I really love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re welcome! But who knew moogles were so popular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clanging of a bell made them jump, and the chocobos raced over to the sound. Snow had never been to this part of the park on his visits before either, and even he was at a loss what the bell was for. But it wasn’t too long before the groans of children rang out through the area and their small voices complained it was dinnertime for their animal friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the word ‘dinner’ was enough to make Snow’s stomach grumble and Serah laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we should head back to the hotel and get ourselves some dinner, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… yeah. I’ve always wanted to try the Bismarck special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Bismark special? Lebreau told me to try Siren special so I might have that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their talk back to the hotel comprised the many dishes and specials that the park had and what they were famous for. It only made them more hungry. By the time room service arrived at their room, they were ravenous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of their night passed by rather slowly, but comfortably. The reruns of their favourite shows kept them company until they could no longer keep their eyes open. The sounds of sheep bleating and audience laughter lulled them to a heavy sleep where their dreams comprised the time they had spent together today. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>